Six long years later
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Candy returns to Long Beach after hearing Memphis is back but the reason she left is more important, Kip. Can she move on or fall in love again?


My name is Candy and I grew up in the house next to Kip and Randall. Since I was a girl and the youngest I was of course always being watched over but as time went on the relationship that all of us had changed.We didn't hang out, Randall was off doing his boosts, Kip was off messing with girls he didn't even need to know and I was stuck alone. I had never been a very social person so when we grew apart it left me with very few options, so I put everything I had into school.  
I wanted to get out, make the big bucks but I wanted to do it the right way or at least what they taught us. I was 16, Kip was 18 and Randall was 25 when things really changed.  
Randall and I had always had a close relationship, he was like a father to me, he had always watched over me and I cared about him.  
Kip and I had a different relationship, we weren't exactly involved with each other but there was some things that happened.  
The day that Randall said he was leaving was hard on everyone, especially Kip. When Randall left everything changed, Kip changed. He didn't want to be anything like him anymore but I think he went the wrong way.  
Randall boosted cars to live and Kip lived for boosting and I couldn't deal with it.  
When I turned 18 I went to college in New York and I didn't plan on ever going back to Long Beach but when I was 22 I heard Randall was back and I knew I had to go back too.  
Driving back into the old neighborhood gave me this overwhelming feeling that I didn't know how to explain, good and bad, happy and sad, I had never felt so confused before.  
My car was old and barely made the trip there, I pulled into my mom's driveway and walked into the house. The stale smell instantly filled my nose and the feeling of why I left came back. I went to my mom's room and saw Helen sitting with her.  
"Candy is that you?" She practically yelled walking over to me and hugging me.  
"Yeah it's me." I said hugging back. "How is everything?" I asked.  
"Fine fine, we thought you were never coming back." She said smiling.  
"No I am back, to visit. I missed this place." I said honestly. "I heard that Randall was back." I asked more than said.  
"Yeah, Memphis is back, no one calls him Randall anymore." She said looking away.  
"Is everything ok?" I asked concerned.  
"Yeah it's just that Memphis and Kip got into some trouble a couples days ago but everything is fine and now you are back, its perfect timing." She said.  
"Do you know where they might be?" I asked.  
She explained what garage they were working at and then I was off to find Memphis, seeing Kip was different and I wasn't looking forward to that.  
I walked into the garage owned by Memphis's friend Otto, it seemed pretty empty actually. There was one guy who immediately got up and walked over to me.  
"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked staring at me.  
"Um, I was actually looking for someone-" I started.  
"I am willing to help in anyway possible, anything you desire." He said.  
"Ok…do you know Memphis?" I asked stepping back slightly.  
"Yeah, he isn't here right now actually but he should be." He answered. "Otto is here though."  
"Can I talk to him?" I asked, he nodded.  
Five minutes later Otto came out looking surprised. "Well I think the cows are flying." He said smiling at me.  
"No I don't think there are any cows." I laughed.  
"So how long are you here?" He asked.  
"Not too long, just a short visit. Who is that?" I asked pointing to the guy.  
"Don't worry about him, that's Tumbler. Memphis should be here, Kip is in the back if you want me to get him." He said about to leave.  
"Uh, no that's ok. I just wanted to see Memphis." I said too quickly.  
"OK?" He said just as the door opened and Memphis came in.  
"I heard that you were here but I was not too sure." Memphis yelled across the room.  
I ran over to him and hugged him. "Gosh, its so good to see you. I can't believe you came back after all that time." I said with my arm still around his waste.  
"Of course I would, I was a little sad when I heard you were gone." He said half hugging me with his arm around my shoulder, just then a woman walked in.  
She looked at Memphis suspiciously and then angrily at me. I guess Otto noticed and was quick to clear the confusion.  
"Oh so you are Candy? I have heard a lot about you, I'm Sway." She shook my hand. "Where is Kip?" She asked looking around, Otto pointed to the back.  
"Kip!" Memphis yelled and I shifted uncomfortably, lucky for me only Sway noticed and was kind enough not to point it out. Kip walked out the back room, he was halfway across the garage when he noticed me, and he stopped and stared for a second too long making everyone else quiet.  
"Candy?" He asked just above a whisper.  
"Hey Kip." I said in a less than enthusiastic voice.  
"I didn't uh, why are you…when did you get here?" He asked unsure.  
"It doesn't matter." I answered shortly. The tension in the room was growing and everyone could tell.  
"Of course not." He said rolling his eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked raising my voice slightly.  
"Why does it have to mean something?" He said getting louder too.  
"So it doesn't mean anything at all?" I asked taking a step away from Memphis.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked softer now.  
"What am I doing?" I asked.  
"This, you have to make a big deal out of everything." He said getting closer now.  
"I am not making a big deal, you are the one saying things that 'don't mean anything'." I said rolling my eyes now.  
"Oh whatever, this is so typical." He said shaking his head.  
"Typical? I can see you didn't change at all." I said.  
"Neither did you." He said smiling sarcastically.  
"Did I miss something?" Memphis asked looking at both Kip and I. "When I left you two were like best friends?" He asked more than stated.  
"That was six years ago." I replied.  
"Six very long years ago." Kip added. "I am going to finish the other car." He said as he turned and left.  
Everyone turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked. Everyone just shrugged and walked away except Memphis.  
"Lets go for a walk." He suggested grabbing my hand.  
We walked out the garage and started to walk, no place special.  
"What is going on with you and Kip?" Memphis asked once we were far enough.  
"I don't know it's confusing. He didn't want me to leave I guess." I answered.  
"Well if you ask me-"  
"I'm not." I cut in.  
"Anyway, it seems like there is more. I never understood you two, when we were younger you two loved each other, than hated each other, then I left and you both seemed to be like best friends and now it's like you don't even want to see him." He said, he stopped and sat on a bench.  
"I don't want to see him." I said.  
"Why? What could Kip have done to make you hate him so much?" He asked.  
"I don't hate him, I never hated him." I said looking away.  
Memphis put his arm around me bringing me closer to him. "Don't worry, whatever happened will go away eventually but you can't run away from him." He said softly.  
I smiled slightly because even now that I was 22 it still amazed me that Memphis knew everything without me telling him.  
We walked back to the garage in silence because we knew there was nothing more to be said, the problems that me and Kip had Memphis couldn't fix.That night everyone decided to go to a bar that Sway worked at and Memphis wanted me to go. I knew he was just trying to get me and Kip together but I didn't want to sit at home alone so I went.  
We were all having fun when it started to get late. One by one everyone began to leave and soon it was just Kip, Tumbler and me. It was awkward, I wanted to leave but I didn't want to go home.  
"So you want to go-" Tumbler started.  
"I'm not that drunk." I said, he smiled.  
"Fine, I will remember that when you realize how wonderful-"  
"Just leave her alone." Kip said clearly annoyed.  
Tumbler had been hitting on me the whole night, all in good fun but Kip didn't like it and made that known. I didn't care to be honest.  
"Relax man, it's just a joke." Tumbler responded angrily and left.  
"So much for that." I said to no one.  
"Why are here?" Kip asked suddenly.  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"You heard me, why did you come back now?" He asked.  
"I wanted to come back the second I left." I stated.  
"But you didn't so why now? What changed?"  
"I came back because I heard Memphis was back and just because I didn't come back doesn't mean that I didn't want too." I said feeling hurt.  
"You shouldn't have ever left." He said barely loud enough for me to hear.  
"I had too." I said softly.  
"No you didn't." He said louder now.  
"You made me leave." I said feeling angry.  
"I would never make you leave." He said getting closer to me now.  
"I asked you to stop and you didn't listen, I had to leave. I wasn't going to risk being involved and you knew that."  
"I know but I couldn't help it." He said looking down.  
"I don't believe that, you could have stopped. You didn't want too and that's fine but I got over it and things are different now." I said.  
"No they aren't." He said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I loved you, I still do and I won't ever stop and it killed me everyday knowing that you weren't here and it was my fault." He said looking at me now.  
"It wasn't completely your fault." I said feeling guilty now. "I didn't have to go all the way to New York; I just wanted to not feel anymore." I began to feel tears. "You hurt me a lot and when I told you I was leaving you acted like you didn't care." I said.  
"I know but it was a lie because I couldn't let myself get hurt. After Memphis left I couldn't think about anyone else leaving me." He said.  
"You should've called me, I would've come back." I said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't call." He said now closer than before.  
I could feel his breath on my lips and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him by his shirt pulling him forward and closing the gap between us.  
I pulled away slowly. "I never stopped loving you either." I said.  
He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
